double
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica is pregnant but so is Erica.
1. im pregnant

**Here is a new story. Hope you like it…**

Monica got out of her car after taking fifteen year old Jack and Erica to school. She smiled when she saw Chandler's car was there. She forgot he had the day off. He greeted her with a kiss when she walked through the door.

"Chandler I'm glad you're home. I want to tell you something."

Chandler frowned. "Ok?" He couldn't tell if this was good or bad.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

He smiled. He couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? Was it a dream? "Oh honey this is so great." He held her face and kissed her sweetly.

She rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm 10 weeks along and Dr Long said everything looks good but because of our fertility issues and the fact I'm almost 40 I should take it easy."

He nodded. "I couldn't agree more." There was a short pause. "How is the morning sickness?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Not bad. I get nauseous but never sick."

"Good." He kissed her cheek and brought her to the couch.

They watched TV on the couch together until it was time to get Jack and Erica.

"No honey you stay here and I will go get the kids." He kissed her cheek and left, leaving her smiling.

About 30 minutes later Chandler came home with Jack and Erica. They told them about the baby. Jack was very happy and so was Erica.

Later that night after dinner Monica came into Erica's room.

"Jack said you wanted to talk to me."

Erica sighed. She was so mad at Jack. She knew she had to tell them but she wanted a couple more days. She just wasn't ready. "Yeah I have some news."

Monica could tell this was hard for Erica." Honey you can tell me anything." She rubbed Erica's hand.

"Please don't hate me but I'm also 10 weeks pregnant." Erica said with tears in her eyes.

Monica was shocked. How could this happen? How could her little girl be pregnant? She didn't know what to think. "Honey are you sure?" She knew sometimes there could be false positives.

Erica nodded. "Yeah I went to the Dr."

"Does Adam know?" Monica asked.

That question made Erica cry harder. Monica held her. "Adam left me. I want to keep the baby though." She said.

Monica really didn't like Adam right now. "Don't you worry we are all here for you and we love you. You need to tell your dad."

Erica was scared to tell him "I know."

"Tell me what?" Chandler asked. He heard them when he was walking by. Erica told him everything that she told her mom.

"Daddy I really need you. Don't hate me." Erica said when her dad didn't say anything.

"Erica I don't hate you. I am in shock that's all."

They spent half the night talking things out. Chandler agreed to be there for her. He never wanted to see Adam again. He knew they would get through this one day at a time.


	2. the truth and dreams

**22 weeks…**

**Monica's due date is January 10****th**** and she's having a boy. To help ease Chandler's mind she took less hours at work. She was now part time. She didn't like it but it was better for the baby.**

**Erica's due date is January 8****th**** and she's having a girl.**

**Oh and also thank you for the reviews…**

Monica and Chandler decided to home school her like she had wanted. The kid at school weren't being nice and being stressed isn't good for anyone that's pregnant.

She was on the couch doing school work while Monica and Chandler were on the couch feeling their unborn child kick.

"Mom, dad I need to tell you something." She said as she closed her book.

"Are you ok honey?" Monica asked.

"Yeah I am but remember how I said Adam doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby?" She asked.

Thinking about it made Chandler angry. "Yeah don't remind me."

"Well I lied." She said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked confused.

"I was so scared when I found out that I was pregnant I didn't tell him. We broke up and then two days later I found out I was pregnant. "

Monica walked over and sat with Erica. "Honey he needs to know you need to tell him. Even if he doesn't want to be involved at least you're giving him that option."

Erica nodded. She knew her mom was right.

Erica called Adam and told him to come over. When he did she told them about their daughter that would be here in January.

A while later she came back in and Adam drove off.

"Wow he really doesn't want to be a dad right now." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Chandler held her. "I'm sorry honey." He never liked Adam but now he really doesn't like him.

Later that night Chandler got back at eleven from picking Jack up from his friend's house. Before walking into his and Monica's room he checked on Erica across the hall. She was sleeping. He kissed her on the cheek and turned her light out. She fell asleep reading.

Then he went to his room to find Monica crying.

"Are you ok?" He rushed to her and held her. Please let the baby be ok he thought.

"Chandler I had a horrible dream. I had a dream I gave birth and the baby was already dead." She had read in a book that it happens with people her age.

"Honey it's going to be ok. You're so healthy and this baby is healthy. Nothing is going to happen."

"But now he isn't moving Chandler." She kept feeling around on her stomach but couldn't feel her sons tiny kicks.

He wiped her tears away. "He could be sleeping." He rubbed her stomach all around, to try and wake the baby up. After a couple seconds the baby began moving again.

"See." He smiled and kissed her. "Our son will be just fine."

He climbed to his side of the bed and held her close as they both fell asleep.


	3. Elizabeth Bing

**40 weeks..**

**Erica is due in two days and Monica is due in 4 days. Erica now gets child support so she was able to get everything she needs for the baby**

**Jack and Erica's 16****th**** birthday was last week. They each got a car.**

Monica woke Chandler up at midnight.

"Yeah Mon?" He asked half asleep. He had just got back a little while ago from getting her some ice cream.

"The baby is keeping me up. Please talk to him." She pouted.

He smiled. "Alright." He sat up on his elbow and rubbed her stomach with the other.

Soon after that Monica had fallen asleep. He kissed the side of her head and went to sleep.

"Uh oh 5 minutes." Erica said as her last contraction ended. They were now 5 minutes apart. She thought it was just false labor again but she was wrong.

She slowly got up and made her way across the hall to her parent's bedroom. Monica's side of the bed was closer to the door so that's the side she went to.

"Mom please wake up." Erica whispered, trying to not wake up the house.

Monica opened her eyes.

"The baby is coming." She said.

Seeing how much pain her daughter was in she knew it was the real thing.

"Ok honey. Here sit down and I'll wake up your dad and brother." She got up allowing Erica to sit on the bed.

On the way to the hospital Jack sat in the back holding Erica's hand the whole way.

At the hospital the Dr said she was 7 centimeters dialated.

Chandler checked his watch. It was one in the morning.

"So Mon when do you think our little one will want to come out?" He patted her stomach.

"Soon I hope."

Chandler and Jack helped Erica. Two hours later at three am her daughter was born.

Monica looked down at her granddaughter that Erica held. "What are you going to name her?" Monica asked.

"Elizabeth Quinn Bing." She said.

Chandler rubbed the babies cheek. "That's a beautiful name honey."

Chandler looked over at his wife. "Are you ok honey?"

She breathed out slowly. "I think I just had a contraction."

Chandler smiled and kissed her. "Wait here. Remember your breathing. I'll go get a Dr."

Monica held his hand. "Honey just calm down. It just started."

He was to panicked to pay attention to what his wife said. "Oh and Jack please don't leave your mom." He ran out of the room to go get a Dr.


	4. Nicky Bing

**Thank you for the reviews. This is the last chapter.. enjoy….**

After a couple minutes Monica was admitted because she was in labor. She was 4 centimeters dialated.

"Why must these babies come in the middle of the night?" Chandler joked.

Monica glared at him.

"Sorry honey." He rubbed her hand. "How bad does it hurt?"

"So bad. Do you think Erica is mad at me?"

Chandler frowned. "Why would she be mad at you?"

"We left her alone."

Chandler smiled. Here she was in pain and she was thinking about her daughter. "She already had the baby. She has nurses. I sent Jack home so he could get some sleep though. And besides I told her to have a nurse get me if she needs anything." He kissed her head. "While you're having my baby I am all yours honey."

She smiled. "Thank you."

As the sun rose at 6 am her contractions were really close together. Chandler's hand hurt really bad but he didn't say anything.

"Oh no." She said.

"What is it?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Go get the Dr I feel like I need to push."

Chandler buzzed for the Dr to come in.

"Ok Monica you're at 10 centimeters."

Chandler and Monica smiled at each other.

"You can do this Mon. I know you can."

By 7am they had a son named Nicky Ross Bing.

Two days later both Monica and Erica were released to go home.

After a week of being home Nicky was up at the crack of dawn. He had just eaten so there was no need to wake up Monica.

He took Nicky in the living room and watched TV with him. Then there was a knock on the door.

Now who could that be? Chandler thought.

He carefully placed Nicky in his swing and went to the door.

Anger came over him when he saw who it was. "What do you want Adam?"

"I want to see my baby?"

Chandler shook his head. "You weren't there through the pregnancy or through the birth so no you aren't coming in my house." He shut the door and went back to his son.

The knock woke everyone up.

"Who was that dad?" Erica asked as she held Elizabeth.

He walked over to Monica and put his arm around her. He smiled at how happy Erica seemed. "It was no one honey."

He couldn't understand how a man could miss out on the best thing life has to offer.


End file.
